Wake Me Up
by aig217
Summary: Naruto joins the american army and is deployed to the euroamerican war of 2032. He is recognized as a genius sniper along with sasuke. After finishing their mission they were being sent back to base but their plane was shot down by the enemy. they since have been M.I.A.
1. Chapter 1: Why

Wake Me Up

Chapter 1: Why

It is the summer of 2032, in a small New York apartment, two teens were arguing loudly. A sandy blond stood and stared at the piercing blue eyes of her boyfriend. Her face portrayed anger, fear, and shock at what she had heard.

"Why Naruto? Why did you join them?" yelled across the room the sandy blond with tears in her eyes, hoping her boyfriend was pulling one of his usual pranks.

The other teen looked at the floor when his girlfriend asked him those questions. "Because I never go back on my word Temari. I had promised my dad and mom that I would join the marines and make them proud. They are all war heroes."

"What if somethings happens to you? What then?" she cried louder as she looked down to the floor.

"My parents both died in the battlefield. If I go the same way, then it would be an honor to die for my country." replied Naruto with a voice that showed no fear.

"Idiot," Temari whispered as she wiped her tears and slowly said, "What about me? What am I suppose to do if you DIE out there. I would go crazy not knowing whether I would get to see you again or not."

"I'm not planning to die anytime soon baby," said Naruto as he finally took some steps towards his girlfriend since the discussion began. He lifted her chin and locked eyes with emerald.

"I plan to make my parents proud of me. I can't die before that. Still, I have my reason of living righ in front of me." He closed the gap between their lips. He felt her kiss back and wrapped his arms around her.

Temari moaned as she felt her fears wash away with the kiss. Her arms found away around his neck and she pressed her body towards him, pushing them towards the sofa. Naruto felt his knees bend to the piece of furniture and fell back with Temari on top of him. His lips left hers only to find the side of her neck sending shockwaves throughout the sandy blond's body. Her hand slowly made its way to his groin and felt him through his pants. Their lips locked away as they lost themselves in the kiss.

"Well it looks like I have new material for my new book," said a loud voice that came from the emergency exit window.

Both teens yelled and fell to the floor to see a tall man with white hair laughing his head of at the scene before him. Naruto looked annoyed at the man and threw a pillow to the older man's face reaching its destination.

"Pervy Sarge, what are you doing here?" asked an annoyed Naruto with a blush on his face as he got up from the floor, helping Temari at the same time. Temari just crossed her arms and sat down in the sofa. Her face displayed an annoyed look with embarrasement.

"Well I came to tell you when we were leaving to boot camp, but if I knew you would be doing what I witnessed, I would have brought my notepad and pen," grinned the old man.

"Jiraiya, sir, if I ever find out Naruto and I are in one of your books, I will personally leave you in a wheelchair, then I would tell Naruto's godmother as well so she can finish you off," Temari threatned her voice was showing that she wasn't playing around. Jiraiya gulped at the thought of his best friend beating him to a pulp. Naruto chuckled but then looked behind his godfather as Jiraiya pleaded with Temari.

Naruto did his trademark fox grin and cooly said, "You are not scared of Granny Tsunade, are you Pervy Sarge?"

Jiraiya stopped pleading with Temari to look at his godson and began laughing like a maniac at the statement, "Of course not! That old hag wouldn't be able to lay a hand on this body, let alone bruise me."

"Oh really?" said a calm voice behind the old man.

The sargeant froze when he heard that voice and slowy turned around only to meet a punch to the face sending him flying to the wall. Laughter erupted from the two teens as they witnessed the busty blond woman knocking Jiraiya out. Soon another smack was heard in the apartment.

Naruto had been slapped across the face by Tsunade he had an angry look in her face, " You should have consulted with me before you joined the Marines you brat!"

Temari stood watching quietly as the older woman began to tear up, "Do you have any idea what you will be going through? I've seen your parents die in the battleground. I don't want to see the military ring my doorbell and tell me you have been killed."

"Granny," Naruto began only to be cut off by the woman.

"Don't you Granny me, thanks to war I've seen people change. I've seen people blown up. People executed by the enemy in front of me. People abandoning their comrades just to save themselves. Mine and the Pervert's best friend abandonned us just so that he could save himself. As a medic I have seen it all. I was the last person your father saw and in his dying wishes, he said to protect you. Jiraiya and I have tried our best to give you a home, a family, and our love. Now you just went up to join the marines. Why Naruto?"

Tsunade broke down after her rant, Jiraiya had woken up and witnessed the event and went to consult his best friend with a hug. Naruto looked at the older couple and then to the floor, his golden bangs covering his eyes.

"Granny, Pervy Sarge," Naruto calmly said earning the attention of his godparents.

"For sixteen years you have given me a warm home, food, clothes, and your love. Thank you for everything you have given me. I really don't know how I can ever repay you, but you knew my parents. You knew who they were. You even know them more than their own son does, but through the stories you have told me about them I learned something."

Naruto picked up his face to reveal two blue confident eyes staring back at them.

"Through the stories you have told me about them, I learned something. They were proud Americans. They loved their country as much as they loved me. They loved it enough that they gave their lives protecting our country. By that I learned something from them, WE are a family of soldiers. I want to keep the tradition going as their son. They are my heroes and I want to make them proud and I will."

Naruto said with a stretched out fist with his thumb up towards his godparents. He then felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind. Temari buried her face and sobbed quietly before saying, "Baby believe me when I say, they are proud of you already."

Naruto smiled and looked back at his godparents smiling back at him. He saw Tsunade walk towards him and saw her hand form in to her famous forehead flick. He closed his eyes waiting for the annoying gesture but was met with a kiss to his forhead instead. He smiled as he wrapped his arms arounds the busty woman.

"I better recieve a letter per week brat. Take care future marine."

Jiraiya patted his shoulder and smiled before saying, "You have two weeks to take care of everything." He winked at Naruto who blushed as he understood the implied message. With that the two that were his family left, Tsuande through the door and The Sargeant through the emergency window escape. Which earned him a sigh from his godson.

He turned his attention to his girlfriend who smiled at him, "You have weird but caring godparents baby."

"I know but I wouldn't trade them for anything. Now before we were interrupted by the pervert and doctor, where were we?" Naruto smirked as he walked to his girlfriend. He was about to give her a kiss, when Temari pulled his collar and threw him to the sofa. Naruto was confused and wondered why she did that, but then he saw Temari walk seductively towards his bedroom. She went in and turned to wink at him before blowing a kiss to him and disappeared inside leaving his door ajar.

**There you have it let me know how you guy liked it hate it etc review review:)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Recruits

Wake Me up

Chapter 2: The Recruits

Naruto was sitting next to the window on an airplane. He was on his way to boot camp along with the rest of the recruits. His row consisted of three seats. The middle seat contained a pale teen no older than himself with raven hair. Next to him was brown haired guy with two red marks on his cheeks.

Naruto held one of Temari's pictures she had given him when they were in school. It was one that showed her in black tights and a grey shirt that showed most of her body. Underneath she wore a sports bra meaning she was in one of her dance practices. It was how they met. He was in charged of taking pictures of the school's dance team, but he had gotten there early and found Temari changing into her practice clothes. Luckily they were the only ones there, but that still didn't save him from the beating she gave him. It was when she noticed the camera bag next to him she apologized for her actions.

After Naruto apologized also for what had happened, he took her picture and waited for the rest of the team to join them. They had a small talk before the team came in and Naruto started taking pictures. After the photo session, he excused himself and left, but after that day he kept on meeting with Temari throughout school and eventually became great friends and they began dating soon after. Naruto smiled at the picture and the memories that washed over him until a voice interrupted him.

"Is that your girl?" The guy next to him said as Naruto picked up his face to look at him.

"Yeah she is, we've been dating for four years, since we were freshmen. I'm Naruto, who are you?" The blonde asked the pale teen.

"I'm Sasuke and this guy over here is Kiba. We went to the same high school together."

"Yo," Kibe waved at Naruto before he went back to listening to his music.

"Anyways, you've been dating for four years already?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah why?" Naruto replied wondering what was so amazing about it.

"So did you pop the question?"

"What?" this startled Naruto at what Sasuke had asked.

"You know did you asked her to marry you before you left?"

Naruto looked at him in disbelief but Sasuke just gave him a serious face, "I ah ... No I didn't. Why?"

Sasuke looked at him weird, "What a dobe. You don't know if you'll ever see her again. That's why I married my girlfriend a couple of months ago. We both knew the risks of me joining the Marines and we decided to get married before I left. It didn't really matter though, we already had a kid together. To us it was like we were married already but we just wanted to make it official."

Sasuke then took out his wallet and opened it to show his wife and son to Naruto. Naruto looked at the picture and imagined what it would be like to be married with Temari and have a child with her.

"I really never thought about it. I mean no one really brought up the topic." Naruto explained to Sasuke who put his wallet in his back pocket.

"You have been dating for four years and you guys never really thought about it? Sakura and I dated for two years and we had our baby on our third year. It's life. It is bound to happen sooner or later, but for us soldiers who put our life on the line it has to be sooner to keep our legacy alive." Sasuke explained before another voice behind their row.

A guy with a pineapple ponytail joined their conversation, "Life is so troublesome, but he is right about what he said. For us soldiers our life could be cut short, and our family tree could die with us. Eventhough this war is such a drag, we have to make sure our lifeline goes on. I married two years ago to my girl Ino and we had twins, so troublesome the bundle are but I wouldn't trade them for anything. Not even for all the oil we are fighting for in this war."

Naruto, Sasuke, and even Kiba were now paying attention to the teen behind what his next words would be.

"To me it's pointless to continue this war, eventually all the oil in the world will run out. Before that happens, we should find a alternative fuel one that never runs out. One that we could keep making in the matter of months or years. If we don't find a different source of energy, then we will suffer the same consequences of that of the third world countries. We would rot away like many nations before us. Why do you think Europe has survived this long? They don't have a quarter of the oil we have but they joined together and began finding different sources. Rumer has it they nearly completed an alternartive fuel, but one of our bombs blew up the factory along with every bit of research. Now we're back at square one. Our current leaders are to thick headed to realize time is running out. They are worrying about the now instead of the future."

The plane was deadly quiet as the bright young man finished stating his idea. Naruto absorbed every one word the teen said. Suddenly another voice joined the conversation and drew attention of the group.

"You sure are bright Shikamaru, but our fate is already sealed. Throughout history America has always gone through rough times but we always came out on top. We are the destined country to always succeed throughout time. That is why everyone before the war wanted to come to America to succeed and survive. Now with the borders closed, they're fate has been to sealed to fail."

"Neji Hyuga, I'm not surprised you are here. The Hyugas are the family with the best pilots to ever grace the skies." Shikamaru said calmly at the brown haired male with violet eyes.

"How's TenTen and your daughter Neji?" asked Kiba getting the attention of the group.

"They are fine. The real question is how is my cousin?" replied Neji.

"Hinata is fine as well. She was a bit worried about me but I just calmed her down by promising I would return safe and harmless." Kibe stated as he looked at the other teen.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Kiba," Neji replied firmly to Kiba.

"It was the only way she would calm down Neji, you know how she is with war."

"Indeed ever since her mom passed away in battle she has never been the same." Neji looked at the floor with a sad face.

Suddenly the intercom gained life as a voice echoed throughout the plane.

"This is Captain Hyuga, we will be landing shortly to our destination. Please return to your seats before we begin descending. Thank you."

Everyone went back to their seats and fastened their seat belts for landing. Naruto was in thought before Sasuke brought him out, "Naruto, life for us is short. IF you see her again, marry her and be happy together before your next call of duty."

For the next half hour the plane was silent before they roughly landed. The recruits looked at the facility they would be spending the next six months in. It was the size of shopping mall. Everything was concrete with no windows or exits. The exception was the glass door entrance that just showed the lobby inside.

As the recruits of nearly 100 looked around in the lobby, a loud voice got their attention. They turned and cringed at the man before them. He was wearing green spandex with a green flak jacket and orange leg warmers. What freaked them out more was the bowl cut hair and freakishly hugh eye brows he had. He had a blinding smiling and looked at them with a passion.

"Alright caddets, Welcome to boot camp. This is were your FLAMES OF YOUTH grow bigger and as me as your intructor, you will become fine Marines."

To make things even worse, an exact copy of him only smaller came from one of the many rooms in the building.

"Ah yes, perfect timing Lee. Let me introduce you to our new recruits. You and I shall make their FLAMES OF YOUTH burn even bigger. Caddets this is my personal assistant Rock Lee. He and I are in charged of the fitness course here." The older man exclaimed with his shining smile.

"Guy sir, it would be an honor to help make them into Marines with you!" Lee exclaimed as he did the salute pose to Guy with watery eyes.

Before everybody knew what was going they both began to hug crying their eyes out.

"GUY SIR!"

"LEE!"

"GUY SIR!"

"LEE!"

"GUY SIR!"

"LEE!"

The sight made many of the recruits question their instructor. Naruto turned to Sasuke with a confused look on his face. Sasuke nearly shrugged his shoulder and said "Don't ask, Don't tell."

Naruto just chuckled and shook his head. These are going to be some very intersting six months.

**Chapter 2 is done. Hope you guys like the brief history of the war and the recruits. Well let me know what you guys think by reviewing. until next time ...**


End file.
